darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Buddington
Buddington is a city in the Eastern Territories governed by the Democratic Trade Union in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). Buddington is seen when the trio of Doc Samson, Robert Chartlon and Katrina Davenport , with Leroy J. Salvador are brought there by C.O. Frank Hawk. Buddington is located right in the centre of the Eastern Territories, slightly north-east of the Black Mountains. Buddington is the de facto capital of the Eastern Territories, being the largest city governed by the D.T.U. in the East. Background & Description: Buddington was created atop the ruins of a large metropolitan area. The project was one of the first major rebuilding projects for the D.T.U. in their Eastern Territories and the city became a mark of success for the Union. However the discontented local surrounding clans who had recently lost their wars with the Union were not happy with their rival's success and agreed to band together in rebellion after the D.T.U. attempted to tax them and their lands, in hopes of driving them eastwards and claiming their rich lands for farming. The Elected Official of Buddington governs the Northern Hills and Southern Hills, as well as the Buddington Plains, east of the city. Buddington has a large wall around it, constructed from many different things salvaged from old vehicles and buildings and welded together. Buddington has four gates, North Gate, East Gate, Tond Gate (west gate), and the South Gate. The North Gate leads to the Northern Hills, which then leads onto the Moss Woods. The Northern Hills is Clan Claw Territory. The East Gate leads to the Buddington Plains, which is filled with wild animals, essentially becoming a safari. The Buddington Plains are also crawling with Clan Claw operatives. The Tond Gate leads westward, into the Southern Hills, past the Black Mountains, through the Central Territories of the Democratic Trade Union, all the way to the Capital City; Tond. The South Gate trails southwards to the nearest southern town; Lempton. The road to Lempton and the surrounding area is also Clan Claw Territory. Way Of Life: Landmarks: There are no noticeable landmarks in Buddington. Transport: There is the D.T.U. Coach Service. Culture: Very loyal following to the D.T.U. within the City of Buddington, however outside the main city, within the areas of the Northern Hills and Southern Hills there is a strong following for Clan Claw. Education: The City of Buddington has formal education controlled by the D.T.U. Teaching Committee and the Anglican Church. There is one Catholic School in Western Buddington. Demography: In 2238 there are 300,000 people, most D.T.U. citizens, who live in Buddington. Race: * White: 70% * Black: 20% * Far-Eastern: 7% * Middle-Eastern: 3% Religion: * Protestantism: 95% * Catholicism: 3% * Buddhism: 1% * Islam: 1% Named Buildings: * Democratic Trade Union Eastern Territories Headquarters Named Inhabitants: * Longclaw (Deceased) * Alistair of Clan Claw (Deceased) * Regional Commanding Officer Cain Diamond (Presumed Deceased) * Commanding Officer Frank Hawk (Presumed Deceased) * Elected Official Hal Jackson (Deceased) * Non-Commissioned Officer Bryan Davenport (Deceased) * Private Derrick Samson (Deceased) Appearances: Buddington appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 17: Open Graves In Buddington, and Chapter 18: Desperate Times. The Southern Hills appear in Chapter 16: Claws & Bullets. The Northern Hills appear in Chapter 18: Desperate Times, Chapter 19: Consequences, ''and ''Chapter 20: Can't Catch Nowt. Trivia: * Buddington was based on the real life city of Sheffield. * Buddington, during the events of the novel is under the Conscription Act.